The present invention relates to a two compartment envelope construction for combining both first and third class mail wherein the first class compartment can be opened independently of the third class compartment and vice versa.
Present postal regulations permit the affixing of a first class letter to a package or envelope containing material mailed by another postal class. This technique is used for such purposes as sending letters and stock proxy forms (by first class mail) in conjunction with annual reports or other printed matter (by third class mail), or for sending printed matter or small items of merchandise in conjunction with a letter, bill or draft.
Such an envelope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,432, wherein an independent means is incorporated into the front panel of an envelope for permitting access to the first class compartment. For this purpose, a pair of diverging perforated lines 38,40 are applied to the envelope front panel 20 in the vicinity of the window 34 of the envelope. Accordingly, for gaining access to the first class compartment, one severs the perforations at lines 38,40 to tear away a portion of the front panel.
The disadvantage of the above noted prior art construction is that the means for permitting independent access to the first class compartment substantially destroys the front panel of the envelope and otherwise provides an unreliable opening means.
In contrast to the above, applicant herein incorporates within the normal envelope closing flap a means which permits a reliable, neat and convenient access to the first class compartment.